2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season is a current event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season runs throughout 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between June and December. The first storm to form was Tropical Storm Aiden which formed on January 14, 2019. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Current Storm Information Seasonal Forecasts On December 31, 2018, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its prediction for the 2019 season. It called for 47-53 named storms, 26-31 hurricanes, and 17-21 major hurricanes. That same day, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency issued a prediction of 49-55 named storms, 29-34 hurricanes, and 16-20 major hurricanes. On April 10, 2019, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its spring forecasts for the 2019 season and predicted a total much lower than their prediction in the winter. They predicted 45-51 named storms, 23-28 hurricanes, and 13-17 major hurricanes. On April 11, 2019, the Nclear Weather Monitoring Center issued its forecast for the season. They called for 48-51 named storms, 40-43 hurricanes, and 12-14 major hurricanes. Feel free to comment your predictions below and I will add them to the list. :) Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/07/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from: 14/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:TS text:"Aiden (TS)" from: 22/01/2019 till:29/01/2019 color:C3 text:"Brooke (C3)" from: 11/02/2019 till:17/02/2019 color:C1 text:"Cris (C1)" from: 01/03/2019 till:09/03/2019 color:TS text:"Denise (TS)" from: 11/03/2019 till:29/03/2019 color:C3 text:"Erik (C3)" from: 23/03/2019 till:30/03/2019 color:C2 text:"Fern (C2)" from: 04/04/2019 till:13/04/2019 color:C5 text:"Gerard (C5)" from: 09/04/2019 till:13/04/2019 color:C2 text:"Hannah (C2)" from: 13/04/2019 till:13/04/2019 color:TS text:"Ivan (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" This timeline is here because the timelines on here are currently not functioning. THIS IS ONLY TEMPORARY, I think! Systems Tropical Storm Aiden Hurricane Brooke Hurricane Cris Tropical Storm Denise Hurricane Erik Hurricane Fern Hurricane Gerard Hurricane Hannah Tropical Storm Ivan System Names Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Puppy Hurricane Center (PHC) in late 2019; though replacement names will be announced in 2020. Main List Auxiliary This is the first auxiliary list with names alternating with boy and girl names. All the girl names are the same with the exceptions of Jessica, Paige, and Tracy, which replaced Jean, Pam, and Tiffany. After the Auxiliary list is exhausted, Greek names are used. Hypothetically, after the Greek list is exhausted, it would use a Hebrew list. Retirement The 3rd Puppy Hurricane Committee is expected to last from December 27, 2019 - January 1, 2020. The Puppy Hurricane Center issued a date of December 27, 2019 to retire the names for this season and a date of January 1, 2020 to replace those names. On March 30, the nation of Central Doglandia posted a report to retire the name Erik after it caused billions of dollars in damages there. United Doglandia also added to the post and agreed with Central Doglandia. Click here to see the report. The PHC will OFFICIALLY retire names on December 27. Seasonal Effects Category:Current hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons